


What A Mess

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 711, Blood, Childish, Edwardo being annoy, Fighting, Guitar, Kinda fluff, M/M, McDonald’s, Muscular Tom, Name Calling, Old truck, Protective Tom, Susan - Freeform, They are just A bunch of doofusis, Tord’s accent, Yelling, ambulance, bonding moment, foot amplifier, iconic, kinda angst, late night, slushy, tall tom, ’torture’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: Tom has a nasty habit.What happens when he takes it too far?Well, let’s just say the old truck, Edwardo’s face, and Tord’s ear will have to pay for it.(Excerpt from story):" Yeah whatever." Tom dismisses the chaotic scene and reaches for his black coffee that he was drinking at 4 in the evening for some unholy reason." How can you drink that? It's like drinking the tears of children. So bitter..."" Well I like it. And at least I'm not drinking diabetes from a paper cup."
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Bass Blasting

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some violence, some is not really shown.
> 
> But just a heads up

" Could you please turn it down?" Tord asked through his lip bitting. His eyes were screwed shut and his brows furrowed.

Tom looked at Tord directly in the eyes; although you couldn't really tell. A painfully obvious smirk wandered over his face and stayed as he shook his head and reached over to the guitar amplifier; slowly turning a little knob, with a music icon, to the right. 

Tord's face began to contort again, just like it had the last time Tom turned up the volume. 

More pinched.

More tension.

More sweat.

It's crazy how driving Tord up the wall filled Tom with so much joy. 

Tom grinned at his own nasty habits of torturing his housemate. It's a habit that was always there, but recently got to be revived. The day that Tord returned out of the blue was the absolute worst day of Tom's life.

Everyday following it however, were the. BEST. DAYS. EVER.

Everyday Tom found new ways to mess with his 'friend'. A couple of his favorite being hot sauce in his cereal, pouring ice in his hot shower, tying his shoes to the table, shampoo in his toothpaste, spiders in his bed and now this.

Strapping him down to Tom's bed post with nothing but some 4 year old duck tape and old cable wires while forcing him to endure hours of guitar solos through headphones with his Susan. 

And not just any headphones... oh no no.

Those kinda headphones. The ones you'd probably find at some ratty garage sale, the ones where the wiring that surrounds the ear pokes out at random times and gives you weird ear scratches, the ones that have the padding flapping around; connected by a very persistent tread.

Yeah, those kinds of headphones.

Tom was just finishing up with his cover of American Idiot by Greenday when he noticed that the headphones were slightly vibrating. 

Shaking Tord's hair with each jerk. Every time messing up Tord's hair in little details. A couple strands flow here, a few more over there. 

There was a point when the headphones top fell in front of Tord's eyes, brushing past his surprisingly long and thick eyelashes. 

Tom stopped playing for a second as he readjusted the headphones so Tord could see.

This must have sent mixed signals to that stupid commie because he gave Tom a hopeful smile. So small Tom nearly missed it.

Nearly.

Tom then took his pick and strummed down the strings with enough force that he could feel the vibrations from the headphones. 

Tord's petite smile vanished in favor for a painful looking expression. One where his jaw dropped and his eyes snapped shut. 

Tom smiles to himself as he reached over once more to the amplifier, purposefully brushing Tord's knee so he could witness the act. 

As Tord's eyes fluttered open with newly rising tears, he started begging once registering what Tom was doing.

" GOD! NO TOM!"

Aw, he's doing that thing where you shout over the music to hear yourself.

" PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL DO YOUR CHORES, I'LL RUB YOUR BACK, SERVE YOU BREAKFAST IN BED!"

Tom's hand frozen on the knob as he turned his head towards Tord. Raising his pierced eyebrow.

The aftermath of his strumming ended just in time for Tord to not lose his voice. 

Tears now slowly crawling down his cheeks. It reminded Tom of kids sliding down a water slide that lacked water. 

Pausing, going, pausing, going.

It drove Tom crazy.

Tord's pathetic whines and hics didn't help with Tom's annoyance. Tord looked beautiful though. In a really messed up way.

His silvery red eyes fixated on Tom's as his watery tears pulled their way down his face. The duck tape, Tom realized, was curling at the tips and it appeared that Tord had slightly shifted the bed with his tugging. 

Beautiful.

But annoy. Tom took his hand that gripped Susan and relocated it at Tord's jaw. It clenched tightly enough for Tord to flinch back from the pinching sensation. Tom's thumb glided over Tord's right cheek. 

Like windshield wipers, it swiped the tear away. Then Tom awkwardly stretched his thumb over Tord's nose, pushing it upwards slightly, to wipe at Tord's other tears.

The best part was that Tord seamed to relax at this. Tom immediately yanked his hand back, turned up the volume and strummed down again. 

This time Tord actually let out a scream. That was the first sign that Tom didn't read.

The second being the kicking of Tord's legs once Tom began riffing. His scream not ending.

That signal was also disregarded.

The final was the only one Tom actual payed attention to.

Blood.

A red, warm steam flowed from Tord's right ear. 

" Hu hu hu, AHHhhHhHh hahah ha." 

Tord panted and screamed and choked on his own breath as tear reappeared at his eyes.

Tom stopped dead, his hands flew down to stop the strings in motion. He quickly fell back down to the floor and scrambled over to his blue and black amplifier, quickly shutting it off and unplugging the headphones.

He instantly spun around to Tord and yanked off those abominations that were called headphones. Tord's ear only became more irritated by the new scratch that the headphones gave him.

" mhMm!! tOMm!" Tord yipped.

" Shh shh. It's okay... I'm so sorry... shh shh... I'm such an idiot."

Tom ripped a strip from his white undershirt that he had been wearing. With the awkward height difference, the smiley face from his , now ripped, Nirvana T-shirt stood face to face with Tord.

" Oh God, this was so dumb. I'm soooo so so sorry dude."

Tom took the textile and treaded it along the bloody stream. Finally cramming it into the gory ear. 

Tord's bloodshot eyes slightly shook as he stared, seemingly paralyzed.

" Tord? Tooord?...TORD!" The sounds of Tom's voice snapped Tord out of his trace and plunged him into immediate panic.

" Tom? Tom! I- I can't hear! Tom?" His voice was soaked with his Norwegian accent. It almost felt as if there was a language barrier from how difficult it was to decipher his words. 

" Yeah? Do you need something?" Tom asked as he began to strip off the curling duck tape and frayed cables that tied the man down.

As Tom ripped the tape off, it pealed fuzz from Tord's red tank top as his oversized jean jacket bunched around his wrists. 

" What?! I-I can't..."

" Hear me... right." Tom finished untying Tord while he secretly wished Edd and Matt didn't have to take Ringo in for his yearly check-up today. 

" Come on, let's go raid the medicine cabinet." Tom states while standing up, and offering a hand to Tord.

" Wait... I can sorta hear you." Tord hesitantly takes Tom's hand and pulls himself up. Once stood, he pulls his jacket over his shoulders the proper way and they head off towards the medicine cabinet.

————


	2. Fancy Dinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom must repay Tord for the damage he has done. 
> 
> But
> 
> How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one dienstjaren violence but it’s kinda skipped...
> 
> So...

" Okay idiot, I'm getting the car keys right now. Just hop in the car." Tom snaps at Tord who has been whining about Tom taking him out for dinner because he 'broke him'. 

Such a crybaby. 

Tom snatches the car keys from their remote spot on the kitchen counter. Edd and Matt texted after the fiasco that they were gonna go to PetSmart for some stuff for Ringo and then a fast food place on the account that Edd felt 'too tired' to cook and Matt 'doesn't know how to cook'. 

God why does Tom live with the most hopeless people. 

Tom agree of course; despite being obsessed with violence, he really does have a heart and a soft spot for Tord. Buried deep inside of that mess he calls hair.

Once Tom had settle into the drivers seat, he glanced over at Tord and his new head-rap, ear-padded accessory. 

Feeling a pang of guilt, he decide to ask where Tord would like to eat.

" McDonald's." Tord responded. Not missing a beat as he audibly tapped at his phone. 

" God you're disgusting. How can you eat that crap?" Tom asked staring the engine and rolling out in their hardly ever used second car. 

It was an very, very old Toyota truck; the kind that only sat two people. It was a shade a dark blue that was richer than the sea, although you could hardly tell that by the chipped paint, mud stains and rust. Despite it probably being the ugliest thing in the world, it's a sturdy girl and alway had gas. 

" I don't recall you being the one whose bleed from their ear."

" I said sorry!"

" Sorry doesn't fixed my damaged eardrum!"

" You absolute tosser!"

" You twit!"

" Wanker!"

" Jerk-wad!"

" Crybaby!"

" Psychopath!"

Tom lowly growled and turned on the radio. Although with this old car, he didn't check the volume; or station for that matter.

A monstrously loud static came from the radio and Tord immediately grabbed his ears and shut his eyes.

His face contorted and Tom eagerly reached for the knob to turn the volume down.

Once successful in his quest, Tom uncomfortably changed the station and then gripped the steering wheel tight enough to see the whites of his knuckles. 

" Sorry babe."

Oh God, what has he done! 

But it's to late, the words have been said. The man has heard. He is looking.

Tom gripped the wheel tighter as he swerved into the parking lot of the nearly empty McDonald's.

" Wait a minute, Tom?"

" Wowie, long line better hurry inside and place that order!" Tom whispered yelled as he threw off his seatbelt and scrambled out of the rickety old truck. 

" Tom! Get back here! We need to talk!"

" Talk? Pfftt, no! Us? Whuu-whyyy would we need to-? I mean? That's just crazy! I don't see one good reason as to-" the glass door cut off the his dysfunctional sentence as he entered the restaurant.

With two clicks he locked the car and continued inside with Tord racing in behind him. 

By the time Tord arrived, Tom was already at the cashier placing his part of the order in.

" No extra cheese. Too much of your plastic cheese with make me throw up." Tom stated as Tord approached.

" Tom we really need to tal-"

" Shush, and place in your order for the plate of garbage you so very much desired."

" No, it's alright I can pay for my own. But I really think we need to talked about what happened in the car just now-"

" No! No no no no. I broke you remember? I broke you. I'm paying, just tell the girl what you want."

Tord shifted to look at the cashier which was an acne ridden girl with short blonde pig tails and chubby cheeks. 

She stared at Tord's ear-rap, making him slightly regret wanting to go out due to the stares he had forgotten he was bound to get.

" Um, okay. Yeah yeah, alright. I'll-uh- Can I get 6 chicken nuggets with barbecue sauce and a that Oreo thing?"

" Sure thing." Responded the blonde, her braces making her s's slur together.

" Your total is five pounds point seventy eight." 

Tom shoved over a 6 coins. As the girl began a pitiful search for change, Tom impatiently mumbled " Keep the change." And slung an arm around Tord's shoulders, directing them through the slightly crowded wait line. 

" Why are you touching me?"

" Oh, sorry. My bad." Tom's arm dropped from Tord's shoulders. Instead finding comfort in playing with his car keys in his pocket. 

" Sooo... can we talk about what happened in the car?"

Tom's face flushed. He almost seemed to glow, not too different from a glow stick. 

" Yeah!" Tom's voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat. Beginning the new sentence in a much deeper tone.

" I mean, of course... once we sit down."

Tord groaned and crossed his arm. 

And so they stood there. A minute went by.  
Maybe two, and then finally.

Their food was out, breaking their awkward silence that seemed to affect the others in line waiting.

Some teen lookin' girl with a bunch of her friends were pointing at Tord and giggling, while a few others were gawking over Tom and his, surprising big, muscles.

Tom didn't go out in his ripped shirt, if you must know. He changed quickly after he bandaged up Tord's head. His new shirt was just a plain old black wife beater.

As Tom moved forward to get the orders, Tord took in Tom's real figure. 

He was muscular, very muscular actually. Like how did he miss that before?! Sure he knew Tom worked out a bit ( they used to go to the gym before Tord left and compete who could lift the most) but he didn't know what happened when he left. 

Tom also grew taller some how, apparently despite his nasty drinking habits. Mother Nature some how skipped Tord, even though he had a perfectly healthy diet! 

Other than a few cigars every now and then...

Tom was a now impressive 6'2" while Tord stood at his average height of 5'9". 

" I'm calling cheats." Tord said as Tom turned around with the two ugly red trays in his hands.

" Huh?"

" Cheats. I'm calling it, on you."

They headed off to a window side, the one where they have all their two seater tables.

" Haha, what?"

" Look at you! You're like super tall now, you have muscles that like popped out of nowhere, and you're all handsome and stuff."

Wait what?

" Wait what?"

" Wait what?"

They both sat there, never breaking eye contact. Until they did, when Tord embarrassingly turned his head to stare at the table. A new found heat crawling it's way to settle on his face.

" It was uh... friendly compliment?" Tord didn't even seem to buy his own excuse. It was sad really. 

" Yeah whatever." Tom dismisses the chaotic scene and reaches for his black coffee that he was drinking at 4 in the evening for some unholy reason.

" How can you drink that? It's like drinking the tears of children. So bitter..."

" Well I like it. And at least I'm not drinking diabetes from a paper cup."

" Well, I like my drink. It actually tastes good. Anyways that's not what I wanna talk about."

" What? Oh right. Yeah sorry, you just reminded me of my old girlfriend who would never stop whining and being annoying. It was a reflex." Tom said nonchalantly said while taking another swing of his cup full of dead dreams.

" Sure sure. Wait, girlfriend?! Since when did- never mind... "

" O- Ohhh. What's this? Is the little Tordy jealous that the big, handsome man got a girlfriend while he was away? Hmm?"

" Shut up! No, I'm not jealous I'm just... surprised is all. No girls I ever knew want you."

" And that crowd at the pick-up line that was totally fawning over me didn't clue you in?"

" They weren't fawning over you! They- they were just-uh- just enjoying your... face?"

" Yeah... and that's not fawning how?"

" Shut up." Tord took another scoop of his 'Oreo Thing' as he called it, and shoved it in his mouth.

A light haze of pink drifted onto Tord's cheeks and he stared at his barbecue sauce packet. 

Just then a tall man with two others came up to their table and pushed into Tord's side. Good thing it was his left side.

" You two dweebs out on a date?" 

Tom grimaced at the voice. How could he forget the annoying, irritating and stupid tone of his neighbor; Edwardo.

" What do you want, Edwardo?"

" Oh nothing, just wanted to know what happened to your boyfriend's face."

" He's not my boyfriends, and it's non of your business."

" Oh but we ever so want to know." Mark spoke up from Edwardo's left side, sarcasm dripping from his every word. 

" oh, but don't feel pressured or nothing..." Jon peeped from Edwardo's right shoulders. 

" Nothing happened, I just damaged my eardrum. That's all, now can you please leave? We're eating." Tord glared at Edwardo. But not just any kind of glare. 

Oh no, the kind that you see on a bratty teenagers face when you take away their phone. The kinda that worms through your skin and shakes your bones. The kind that drains your blood and make you lightheaded. That's the kind of glare Tord had.

And it did, in fact, make Edwardo go slightly pale. 

" Uhh- W-well. I wanna see it." Edwardo's hand made it's speedy path to Tord's bandage, and rustled the padding trying to get a good look at what was underneath. 

Suddenly, an arm with leather bracelets grabbed Edwardo's wrist. Tord's eyes followed down the hairy arm and found it belonged to...

Tom?

" Get you bug infested hands away from him." Tom growled as he threw Edwardo's hand down.

" I'd like to see you try to." Edwardo grunted back and crammed his first into the palm of his other hand; the class sign that he was ready to get on a beating.

Tom stood up and lead Edwardo out side. Both men were way taller than Tord, but thank God Tom was a couple inches taller than Edwardo.

As the four headed outside, a few prying eyes drifted their way. Tord went to the front and collected some to-go bags and boxes, quickly wrapping them up and heading outside to see what's happening.

Tom and Edwardo stood a good couple of feet away. After a long pause, Edwardo charge with a ready first and blasted it into Tom's stomach. Tom stepped back a few times, an eye screwed shut and his fists squeezed tighter.

Edwardo rammed into Tom once more, this time using his full body to slam them both into the ground. Even through the glass windows you could hear the ' ohhh's' from inside.

Edwardo and Tom tussled for who would have the upper hand finally ending with Tom on top.

Tom arm was drawl all the way back, fist clenched so tightly his knuckles could light the way in a pitch black room. Tom's teeth were visible and gritted, his brows were furrowed down into a ragged filled expression. 

He look terrifying.

Tom arm began to move, swinging down at a speed faster than light. But for Tord it seemed almost in slow motion.

It was inching closer and closer, Tord began to sweat despite him not being the one fighting and it also being like 2 degrees out. 

Finally the fist came into contact and-

————


	3. Sticky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Tord goof off, and have a heart to heart.

They speed off.

McDonald's bag and drinks in Tord's hand as Tom hit the gas petal down, hard. 

Ambulance sirenes behind them as they listened to Build Me Up Buttercup from some old time-y station.

" I can't believe you broke his leg."

" He's overreacting, it's a little bruise. He'll be as good a new in the morning."

" Sure sure. Then why did we book it?"

" Shut it, Tord."

Tom swerved into some ratty, rundown lookin' 711. 

Just then both Tom and Tord's phone buzzed. They both checked their group chat and saw Edd sent a text.

' Eating at Olive Garden! Matt found a coupon under his seat! Hope you guys found something to eat. Be back soon!'

Tom and Tord look at each other then head inside.

————

" Stop! Stop, stop stop stop! Ughh, look at what you've done!" Tord complained as coke flavored slushie wormed down his hand.

Tom chuckled as he let go of the lever. 

" Your hands were in the way." 

" Uh! As if, I spoke stop- like a million time!" Tord tripped over his words. One of Tom's favorite things about bugging Tord is that when Tord gets mad, his English clearly distorts as well. He skips letters, mispronounces things, and trips over his words.

It's awesome.

" You mess! I want napkin, give! No-there not there! Ugh you -solute dum-my!" Tord was bossing Tom around and Tom was purposefully doing everything wrong, just to get a rise from Tord's.

And by golly did it work.

" You complete use! ...uselé? Un-use?...Not useful!"

" Neither is your broken English." Tom snatched a few ugly green and white napkins from a descender near by and shoved them on Tord's chest. 

" Rude much?"

" Not to you. You're lucky that's all you're getting."

" Even after my injury? Which, by the way, you so humbly caused."

" Not my fault you're so sensitive."

" That has nothing to do with what you did!"

" Oh boohoo! I'm sooo sooorrryyy! What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Tord deadpanned as he thrusted the overflowing drink onto Tom, leaving him completely soaked with the sticky, brown concoction.

" Oh no you didn't! You little cretin, get back here!" Tom shrieked at Tord's who was making a mad dash around the long and tall isles. His pullover billowing behind him.

Tom began his sprint to catch up with Tord, and sure Tom was tall and fast. But he wasn't short person fast.

You see, short people have this fight or flight reflex that activates when their body deems necessary. That reflex is called the supertilous powfurlous ( as Tord calls is) or super power ( as everyone else calls it) This burst of endurance and strength give the short human body unspeakable speed.

Or

Tom was impressed that Tord's little legs could move so fast. 

" God! You little gremlin! How can you-How can you move so fast!"

" I just I'm just naturally better than you!" Tord basically shouted as he dashed around another corner. 

Tom turned the corner and...

Smashed right into Tord's back, sending them both to the ground.

The reason Tord stopped was because there was a humongous spill of coke slushie, which they were both now in thanks to Tom.

" Good going, dumbo."

" Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tord and and Tord's rose their heads to look at the manger. 

" Could we at least get a slushie?"

————

" Dude, no way! You actually kissed her sister!" Tom laughed away the shock.

" Not my fault! They look like twins! Besides it was only on the cheek." Tord defended as he and Tom shared the cola slushie.

" It's funny, I've never seen you take home a girl. Much less kiss one."

" That's because I- hmmavmment" Tord mumbled the last bit sink his head down to his shoulders.

" What?"

" I hmmmavmment..."

" I'm sorry, one more time?"

" I said I haven't!"

Tom stood, jaw touching the floor. His eyes blow wide.

Then he broke out into laughter.

" Oh God! That's rich- that's rich! You've never-! You've never kissed a girl? Ah hahaha! What are you? Twenty four without his first kiss! Ba hahah!"

" I'm twenty five!" Tord corrected through red cheeks and sweaty hands.

" Besides, it's not like I choose this."

Tom's laughter thinned until it completely stopped. 

They we're walking along the road that was next to the 711. He kicked a few pebbles as the cars speed by past them. In the mess of a day, it somehow gotten to be 6-ish maybe 7. 

The sun was nearly done setting, and it left the sky in an outrageously gorgeous sunset. Oranges and yellows thrown here, and some buckets of purple and blue over there. 

Pink; pink was the connecting color. It twisted between the blue and yellow and blended the orange and purple.

Gorgeous.

" Sorry."

" It's fine, no one in our high school wanted to kiss the weird exchange student that couldn't speak English. And the times haven't changed much..."

They stayed quite as they turned back around to get into the car. 

Once more out on the road, they headed home this time.

————

" Remind me why we pulled over for coffee at..." A look at the car's clock. " 8:26 pm?

" Cause I wanted it? Duh." Tom said as he lightly tapped his fingers to the beat on the stirring wheel.

Finally he got to the ordering box. 

" € Hello, what would you like? €"

" Uh, yeah. I'll get a large black coffee and uh..." Tom leaned to his left and whispered to Tord.

" Want anything?"

" Anything with caramel is good with me."

" Alright yeah, and I'll also have a medium caramel macchiato. Thanks"

" € Your total with be 8 pounds. €"

" Eight! Good lord, where are we? Rich people world?" Tom ragged as he pulled up in line.

" Since when did coffee get so pricey?"

" I dunno." Tord turned towards Tom to watch his brows wiggle in frustration.

Tom turned his head to look back at Tord, a graceful period of them exchanging kind looks ended with Tom yelping.

" Ah! We need to change your padding. Get on over here and look in the glove box for a padding thingy."

Shortly after locating the pad and scooting onto the middle console, Tom began to unwrap Tord's head bandage. Each time Tom's hands circled Tord's head, his forearm bumped into Tord's somehow naturally formed horns. 

Tom swears if Tord ever even bothered to brush his hair the horns would probably go away, and boom! Normal hair.

Tom delicately removed the bloody padding form Tord's ear and set it on his sweatpants. Shame really, they were light gray. Finally replacing it with a new one, but not before taking a wet tissue and wipping away at crusted blood and open cuts which caused Tord to flinch and screw his eyes shut.

A honk from behind Tom interrupted their process. So Tom took a steady hand and grabbed Tord, who still sat on the middle console, slowly pushing down on the gas petal allowing Tom to catch up with the line.

Turning his full attention back to Tord, Tom raised the new pad up to his bleeding ear and eased it on. The new little strands must have tickled a slice of open skin in Tord's ear because he jerked and fell backwards into his seat, dragging Tom's hand with him.

Tom quickly rewrapped Tord's bandage around his head. This time not having enough time to swipe his hair out form under the cloth, leaving it in a somehow graceful fashion folding beneath ear the fabric. Some strands popped out in between gapes and little openings, but it added to the aesthetic.

At long last Tom got to the delivery window, and was greeting by their orders. Once the exchange of money for the drinks occurred, Tom sped off back home. 

Only praying could save them from Edd wrath from coming home with coffee at 10:15 at night.

————


	4. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of these two fools shenanigans. It’s kinda half asses, but I can continue the story if you want to make up for it. ( sorry I’m tired )

" Where in the world have you two been?" Edd's voice still rang in Tom head as he dried himself off from his recent shower. Tord awaited in their shared room, already showered and probably in bed. 

Duck tape and cable wires were still messily placed around the end of Tom's bed, giving a solid reminder of the advents that went down in the morning. Tord, Matt, Tom and Edd all stayed up to watch Frankenweenie after Tom got a stern talking to. 

Tom snickered at the recent occasion. He entered the shared room with the towel around his hips and glanced over at the short Christmas tree that was located at the end of Tord's bed.

" Hey uh, Tord. Bet that tree is taller than you."

Tord looked up from his phone, then at the tree, then back at Tom.

" Pfft! No way."

Tord slunk off the top of his bed and walked over to the tree. As he neared it, the tree grew taller and at a certain point Tord knew he had to abort in order to avoid even more humiliation.

Tord turned right back around to the sound of Tom's laughter and plopped back down on his bed. Tord let his back fall down onto his ample amount of pillows behind him.

Honestly, Tord must have a problem or something because Tom swears only a psychopath would have as many pillows as Tord.

" Short legs."

" Green giant."

" Tree stump." 

" Tower."

" Mouse."

" Bear!"

" Elf!"

" Skyscraper!"

" Peewee!"

" Giraffe!"

" Giraffe?"

" ...yeah?"

They both burst into laughter. The good kinda, not forced. Not too much where it got annoy, not too little where it feels fake. 

The good kind. Sweet, loud, and warm.

" Put some clothes on." 

" 'aight."

————

" Night Tom."

" Night Tord." 

Tom clicked off his bedside table lamp which plunged the room into total dark ness. The Christmas tree lights were in some sort of timer so they could sleep without annoying lights. 

Tom felt himself slipping into sleep. You know; when you can hear still, but you're vision starts blacking out and everything fades away.

Quiet.

Blissful.

Nice and peaceful.

" Hey Tom?"

Ughhhh.

" Yeah?"

" Can we go out again tomorrow?"

Oh- that's not what Tom was- ah sure what the heck.

" Of course, babe."

" Mmm, night Tom."

" Mmm? Uh mhmm. Night Tord, love yah."

How is Tom this stupid in one day.

" We'll talk in the morning." 

Then thy both slipped into comfortable silence and drifted off.


End file.
